Skin
by Liquid Feathers
Summary: [BoothBrennan] [One Shot] Booth calls Brennan in need of support, she's not sure what she can do for him.


Its pretty long! Sorry about that. I couldnt figure out how to split it up without taking away from the story so I give it to you in one shot

**---**

**"Bones… " **Scared and quiet

"**What Booth?" **Annoyed and sleepy.

"**I need you…" **

"**Booth, what're- what-huh?" **Obviously confused.

"**Bones… I need you.. Please… "**

"**Booth… " **At a loss **"Where.. What.. Where are you?" **Even more confused.

"**The hospital.. " **

"**I'll be right there.. " **Awake.

"**Bones.. Hurry up.. Please… " **Frightened and pleading.

---

Dr. Temperance Brennan rolled over and switched on the light before throwing the covers back . She tripped getting out of the bed, but managed to not fall on her face. As she pulled on sweatpants and a T-shirt she wondered why Booth had called her needing help. Surely he had better friends then herself. Come to think of it, he merely seemed to enjoy annoying her. There were moments when he actually talked to her though. Temperance had the feeling that she knew much more about him then he knew about her.

Grabbing her keys, she pulled her auburn hair up in a messy ponytail and raced from her apartment, slamming the door behind her. Tempe drove more quickly then she normally would, recalling her promise to Booth on the phone no more then 10 minutes earlier. He had sounded so un-Booth like and that worried Tempe more then what he had been saying. Frightened, Quiet, Pleading. Those were not words anyone would usually use to describe Agent Seely Booth.

The words that came to mind when one though of him were somewhere along the lines of: annoying, arrogant, sarcastic, tough and some women even thought him handsome. Tempe herself didn't find him bad to look at, but he wasn't really her type. Then again, not many men were Tempe's type. She didn't date much. Besides, Booth was standoffish and a little ignorant about some things. He didn't understand her fascination with forensics. He respected it, but he didn't understand.

---

5 minutes later, Tempe arrived at the Emergency Room entrance. Her keys jangled as she trotted through the automatic doors and looked around for Booth. She stood for a moment, hands planted on her hips wondering where that man had gotten to. When she didn't find him immediately she got a little annoyed. It was, after all 3 in the morning and she was tired.

Then she saw her partner. He was seated in one of the plastic chairs, face cupped in his hands, body hunched over it. Tempe also noticed that Booth was still dressed in his work clothes. The tie had been discarded, but he was still in a dress pants and shirt. He'd probably been there awhile. Either that or he had never changed. Booth had a habit of that in Tempe's opinion. Once again, he wondered why he was here.

Tempe made her way over to him, dodging wheelchairs. He didn't hear her approach (Booth usually knew whenever anyone was coming to him) and Tempe crouched in front of him and touched his hand gently. The FBI agent looked up and seemed relieved to see her face. **"Bones…" **She noted several small scratches on his face. Tempe took a seat next to him and placed her elbows on her knees so she could be hunched over just like him. It was easier to talk when you were looking at the person you were talking too.

"**Bones I don't know what I'm going to do.. I don't even know how it happened…we were fine one minute and then the next minute.. " **He trailed off, shaking his head. Tempe blinked in confusion and ran a hand over her face.** "Booth.. Why don't you start by telling me what happened.. Because I have no idea what you're talking about and therefore cant do anything to help you. " **Always the cool, calculating one. Both looked over at her and then down at his hands. Tempe followed his gaze and found that the palms of his hands were scratched and blood had dried there. **"Booth.. " **She prompted, sounding a little more worried.

The FBI agent sighed, running his hand painfully through is dark locks. **"So.. Parker wakes up and tells me he has a headache.. Well.. I don't keep kids medicine in the house.. I just never thought.. " **He paused, shaking his head**. "So.. I figured we'd run to Wal-Mart quick. Well, we get there and we're on the way back. This guy ran a red light and hit the side Parker was on. I'm fine.… but.. Bones.. He might not make it.. " **

Tempe gaped, blinking repeatedly at Booth. He was completely distraught and raw. She's seen him pretty emotionally distressed before but never like this. He was usually the one comforting her. What was she suppose to do? This wasn't the person she knew. He wasn't Booth. He was someone else, she had no idea who. It baffled her and she had no idea how to help. Did she hug him? Hold his hand? Pat him on the back? Tempe wasn't good at comforting people, but comforting Booth? That was an entirely different ball park.

One question kept playing on repeat in her mind. Why her? Why not someone else. Temperance couldn't get past that question and there was no way she could think properly without figuring that out. **"Uh… Booth… "** She began, rubbing the back of her neck. **"Why Me? I mean.. why not call.. I don't know.. Someone else… " **Smooth Temperance. Real Smooth. Booth looked up at her and tilted his head. "**Dunno.. You're just the first person I thought of… "** Um. Ok.

Tempe sat back in her chair with a thump and glanced around the waiting room, extremely confused by the events. Several minutes of silence passed. Booth returned to staring at the floor and Tempe just sat groping for something, anything to do. Feeling uncomfortable and antsy, Temperance found that she needed to do something. **"Booth.." **she reached out and gently grasped one of his hands. The agent pulled away, surprised. **"Booth! Let Me see!" **

He relented and Tempe pulled his hand into her lap, cupping one of her own underneath. She examined the scratches, surprised that they had stopped bleeding. With one finger she gently traced them, not surprised to find glass embedded in the cuts. Her eyes traveled from his hand up to the sleeve of his shirt. Noticing several blood stains and tears in the shirt, Temperance buttoned the cuff of his long sleeve shirt and rolled the sleeve back. She inhaled sharply.

The agent's whole forearm was covered in gashes. They obviously weren't deep because they'd bled very little, but still they looked terrible. She ran a hand over his arm, feeling for glass. There was none in these cuts because of the long sleeves. **"Seeley.. " **The young woman murmured, using his first name something she rarely did. Temperance looked up to find him looking right back at her. Without quiet knowing why, she flushed.

Booth broke the gaze, remembering that his hand was still in her lap. He reached over and began rolling down his shirt sleeve. **"Let me.. " **Tempe reached out and finished what he had started, her cheeks still burning from the blush. Booth watched her as she unrolled his sleeve, a smile playing softly on his lips. The occasion really didn't call for a grin or anything, but it was hilarious watching her fuss over something as trivial as scratches. Temperance finished and looked back up at him. Once again she blushed, obviously confused as to why he was looking at her.

"**Tempe?" **

"**Yeah?"**

"**Thanks for coming. "**

"**No problem… " **She paused, blinking**. "You called me Tempe. "**

"**Yeah.. Well.. "**

Without thinking, Temperance grinned at him. Booth smiled softly back at her.

It was at that moment the doctor choose to make an entrance. **"Mr. and Mrs. Booth?" **Temperance gaped at the doctor and then glared. Where had he gotten the idea that she and Booth were married? She started to correct him, but Booth had already stood up and questioned the doctor about Parker. Temperance stood up behind her partner and he unexpectedly reached out for her hand.

To say Tempe blushed would be a massive understatement. She was about to pull her hand away but decided that Booth was using it merely as support and would let it go as soon as the doctor stopped talking. She only hope the man hurried it up. It wasn't that she didn't like holding his hand, it was that it was just so different. **"Your son suffered a broken leg and arm. In addition he had severe head trauma and some intracranial bleeding. However, we cleared the head of blood and it looks like there was no damage from the bleed. " **Booth brightened considerably. **"But, Your son is in a coma and we have no idea when he'll come out of it. "**

Booth unconsciously gripped Tempe's had harder and she looked down, still slightly baffled by the fact that he was touching her hand. **"You can see him now. But only for a short while. Then, I suggest you both go home and get some sleep. "** Tempe glared again, annoyed that the doctor was still talking about them as a couple. Then she remembered that she'd never corrected him and Booth was standing here holding her hand. If she was in that doctor's position she would have assumed the same thing.

The doctor started off toward Parker's room. Booth walked after him, pulling Tempe along; she trotted to catch up to him. **"Booth. You need to have your hands and arms looked at. There's glass in the cuts. " **He turned to look at her. **"Once I see Parker alive and breathing I'll worry about myself. " **Temperance took that to mean he wasn't going to get them looked at. She'd probably have to strap him down and take the glass out herself. What an image. Shaking her head at the very thought, Tempe hesitated as they arrived at the child's room.

Booth turned to see why she was resisting. Temperance wrestled with her thoughts for a moment and then spoke softly. **"Booth.. I feel like I'm intruding. " ****"Bones.. Please.. " **That pleading tone was all it took to get her into the room. Still, she hung back as Booth approached his son's bed. The child was badly bruised and cut. His arm and leg were in casts and he was hooked up to a considerable amount of machines. Tempe was so unsure what to do. Did she follow Booth? Did she leave?

Booth knelt down on the side of his sons bed and took the pale child's hand in his own. He looked intently at the child for several long moments. Tempe meanwhile had backed herself up as far away from Booth and his son as was possible. **"Parker.. I'm sorry… " **His voice was husky and it sounded like he was trying not to cry. _God Tempe! What are you dong here! __This is **way** to personal… _There was a coughing sound from the bed and Temperance looked up at Booth.

"**I'm sorry.. It was my fault.. Mine.. I'm sorry. "**

If she could have run she would have.

But!

Temperance Brennan was a women of her word and she had told him he would be here for him and it wouldn't be right if she ran. Cautiously she walked over to Booth and stood for a moment. He sniffled slightly and Tempe nearly fell over. He couldn't be crying, could he? Her brain screamed at her to run as far away as possible. She was getting way to personal here, to close. It was time to push him away, like all the other men. Tempe wanted to, truly she did. But something about his vulnerability in that moment stopped her. She caught a glimpse of the emotionally distraught Booth, the one who few others saw.

Temperance rested a hand gently on his shoulder and Booth responded by reaching back and placing his own over it. It was such a simple gesture but it touched her heart in a way she couldn't describe. It was reassurance that she was doing the right thing, that she was wanted in this very private place. The FBI agent kept his head bowed, but Tempe knew he wanted her there with him.

---

They stayed that way for a good half an hour or so. It was then that Booth began to show signs of being tired. Tempe shook him gently. **"Booth. You need to sleep. " **He shook his head, obviously not wanting to leave Parker. **"Look, Booth, you won't do him any good if you're sleep deprived. " **Here Tempe hesitated, not sure she wanted to extend with invitation to him or not. **"You can stay at my place tonight. Its closer. Besides… I want to get the glass out of those hands. "**

Booth hesitated, wrestling with himself. Tempe knew he would blame himself for this forever and he was probably mentally beating himself up. Great. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Booth turned to Parker again and then back to Tempe. The agent surprised her by getting up and sighing. Tempe nodded, satisfied. She led the way to her car and shoved him into the passenger seat steadfastly refusing to let him drive in his condition.

---

Tempe unlocked her door and flipped on the light switch. Booth admired it, but having been there once before didn't dwell to much on the scenery. She pointed to her couch and Booth obediently flopped himself down on the comfortable piece of furniture. **"Be right back. **" Temperance murmured. She reappeared moments later with tweezers, gauze, warm water, paper towels, a wash cloth, Neosporin and bandages.

The Forensic Anthropologist flopped down on the couch next to Booth and pulled the bowl of water into her lap. She looked at Booth for a moment or two and then decided that the best way to do with was if he took his long sleeve shirt off. **"Take your shirt off."** He looked at her in obvious surprise.

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Just do it ok?" **

"**Why?"**

" **Booth!"**

"**Fine.. " **The FBI agent grumbled, pulling his shirt of.

That didn't leave him completely naked up top. As most men did, Booth wore a wife beater underneath his work shirt. He flopped back on to the couch and offered Tempe a torn and bloody hand.

She put cupped it in one of her own friends and wet the wash cloth she held in the other. She needed to open up the cuts and clean then before she could get the glass pieces out. They say in silence for a little while as Tempe gently scrubbed and prodded the cuts on his hand. Booth looked over at her and sighed. **"Thanks Bones. "**

"**Oh, Back to Bones now?" **Temperance asked, not looking up from her work

"…**It's easier to say then your real name."**

Tempe glared and then returned to what she was doing. **" Be careful Booth.. I'm the one who's going to be pulling glass out of your hands.. What if I slipped?" **

It was Booth's turn to glare.

Silence fell between them again and Tempe finished cleaning and opening the cuts on his first hand. **"Booth?" **

"**hmm?" **

"**This is going to hurt. A lot. " **

"**Ok.. " **

Her gentle ministrations had almost put him to sleep and Tempe smiled to herself. She picked up the tweezers and looked over at Booth, only to find him looking back at her**. "Ready?" **He gave her a smile. With as much delicacy as was possible, Temperance extracted 2 small pieces and 1 large one from the cuts on his hands. Booth sat with his head tilted back and his eyes squeezed shut. **"Done!" **she announced triumphantly. Booth raised an eyebrow.

Tempe bandaged his hand as best she could and proceeded to do the same to the other one. There was more glass in this hand, But Temperance managed to get it all out relatively quickly and with a minimal amount of bleeding. She bandaged his hand and then started on his arms. The scratches on his arms just needed cleaned and bandaged, the worst part was over. She worked in silence for a time, feeling her partner relax next to her.

Booth opened and eye and watched her as she cleaned him up.

"**Bones?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**You know how you asked me why I called you?"**

"**Yeah…"** Tempe responded as she worked, not really paying attention.

Booth sat up and reached out to stop her as she cleaned his left arm. She looked up, blushing lightly at the touch. Skin on skin contact was an electric thing. Tempe didn't get much of it and she wasn't use to anyone, particularly men touching her at all. Booth looked right at her and she flushed even more under his intense gaze. Why did his eyes do that to her?

"**Bones, I called you because I couldn't think of any person I would want to be there with me more then you. You're special. " **He paused, looking down and blushing slightly. **"To me." **

Tempe. What have you gotten yourself into?

Tempe had been looking down at her hands, her face basically beat red. How had she caught his attention? Part of her warned her to run, far away again. But she was reminded of his vulnerability, his mortal-ness is that moment at the hospital. Slowly, she looked up to meet his eyes. Just as she expected, Booth was looking right back at her. Curse her lack of tact with men. Most women would have something to say when a guy told them they were special. Not her.

Booth reached out with a newly bandaged hand and caressed the side of her face with his fingers before leaning forward to give the redhead a soft and gentle kiss. At first, Tempe was surprised and she shied away. But then she found herself leaning into the kiss. Feeling the need to breath, Tempe broke the kiss and leaned back to get a better look at Booth. He was blushing just a little. Slowly, Tempe offered him a smile before returning to her work on his arm.

---

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
